yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Seto Kaiba
|cartafav=Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules |cartafav2=Obelisco el Atormentador}} Seto Kaiba (海馬 瀬人, Kaiba Seto) es un personaje del manga original Yu-Gi-Oh! de Kazuki Takahashi, que comenzó a publicar la historia en 1996 en la revista Shonen Jump de la editorial Shueisha, siendo su primer trabajo profesional como mangaka. Seto Kaiba lleva el título de mejor Duelista, título que pierde ante Yugi Muto, protagonista de la historia. El Deck de Kaiba se caracteriza por sus cartas de "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" ya que posee tres de las cuatro únicas copias que existen en el mundo. Con respecto a la cuarta carta, él mismo la destrozó para evitar que la usasen en su contra, ya que debido a las reglas del juego, un Deck sólo puede llevar hasta tres copias de la misma carta. Al igual que Atem, es capaz de entender el lenguaje egipcio, lo que se demuestra cuando ve la carta de "El Dragón Alado de Ra" y logra leer lo que dice. Seto Kaiba (al igual que varios personajes de la historia) varía su historia tanto en el manga, anime y entre el anime original a la versión de 4Kids Entertainment. La censura hizo que muchas cosas cambiaran. La versión del anime que llegó a Hispanoamérica y España proviene de la versión de 4Kids, que se encuentra censurada y alterada. Además, el anime cuenta de manera muy distinta los hechos en comparación con la historia original del manga. Seto Kaiba es el accionista mayoritario de la Corporación Kaiba, y debido a esto tiende a lidiar con los accionistas de la compañía para obtener el control total sobre esta. Seto es en gran medida considerado un antagonista, ya que sus acciones suelen ser egoístas o desconsideradas, pero en algunas ocasiones sus acciones se tornan en una buena causa. La indumentaria de Seto se caracteriza por una gabardina larga de color blanco, con correas azules en la parte superior de las mangas, una camiseta negra lisa debajo, pantalones negros ajustados, calcetines grises de vestir, finos y ajustados, y botas oscuras con correas. Su pelo es castaño oscuro y sus ojos son azules y penetrantes. Seto es el propietario de la Academia de Duelos donde estudia Jaden Yuki en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Diseño Concepto Kaiba está basado en un jugador de juegos de cartas coleccionables que conoció a un amigo de Kazuki Takahashi. El amigo de Takahashi llamó a esta persona para enseñarle a jugar un juego de cartas, pero él respondió: "¡''Mmm! Vuelve cuando hayas obtenido 10.000 cartas''". La historia hizo que Takahashi se enojara, pero pensamos que el jugador tenía un buen carácter. Takahashi había considerado originalmente hacer a Kaiba el heredero de una compañía de juegos y que desafía Yugi usando juegos extraños continuamente. También diseñó a Kaiba para hacer de él un rival de Yugi. Apariencia El diseño de personaje de Kaiba fue supervisado por el mismo Kazuki Takahashi. Su atuendo habitual en la segunda serie de anime consta de una capa larga sin mangas blanca, a veces gris, con hombreras con el diseño de la Corporación Kaiba grabado en él y un cuello tachonado alto, con una camisa de mangas negras por debajo. Tiene varios cinturones atados alrededor de sus brazos y espinillas. A menudo lleva un Disco de Duelo en su brazo izquierdo. Otro detalle es el colgante en forma de carta (el cual lleva en su interior la foto de él y su hermano Mokuba) que lleva siempre con él. En el primer anime, Kaiba tiene el pelo verde, mientras que en el manga, en la primera película de Yu-Gi-Oh, y en Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Kaiba tiene el pelo castaño. El diseño de Kaiba para el anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX es casi idéntico a su aspecto original, aunque su estructura facial cambia sutilmente. Etimología El nombre de Kaiba, Seto, está inspirado en el dios egipcio de la tempestad y el caos, Set (セット), mientras que "Kaiba" significa "caballo de mar" en japonés, relacionado con la creencia folclórica de que los caballos de mar pueden llegar a convertirse en dragones al cabo de cien años. Personalidad La personalidad de Kaiba resalta por su excesiva arrogancia, siempre seguro de sí mismo, el hecho de ser inteligente y restregárselo en la cara a todo aquello que pueda conjugar más de dos palabras, sarcástico y extremadamente orgulloso de quién es y de lo que posee ya que, como dijo él, todo lo que tiene lo ha conseguido con sus propias manos. El único al que consideraba su rival es Yugi, y consecuentemente a Yami (el espíritu del Faraón). Desde su primera aparición hasta el final de Ciudad Batallas el objetivo de Kaiba era enfrentarse y ganar el Duelo contra Atem. En el manga, conoce perfectamente la diferencia entre Yugi y Yami, y mientras su trato hacia Yugi es cortés, a Atem sí lo insulta. En el anime no se hace mayor referencia a este cambio. En su último Duelo contra Yami (en Alcatraz), Kaiba explica que va a destruir su pasado y que va a empezar de nuevo con lo que posee. Yami le dice que un hombre sin pasado es un hombre sin futuro (ya que Yami se pasa toda la historia tratando de recuperar su pasado), lo que se contrapone a Kaiba, que no hace más que querer olvidarlo y pretender que no tiene ninguna importancia en su vida. En la versión de 4Kids Entertainment, Seto, a diferencia de los demás, no cree en la magia. Sus creencias se basan en la filosofía de "Yo creo mi propio destino y sólo yo decido hacia dónde va". Esto hace que con frecuencia rechace agriamente la posibilidad de tener abiertamente un vínculo de amistad como el que une al grupo de Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Tristán Taylor y el resto de los amigos que se cuentan en este grupo, o aunque sea la idea de ser ayudado a petición suya por alguna de esas personas, ya que piensa que ello lo pondría en una situación de vulnerabilidad al fracaso. En consecuencia, siempre intenta lograr sus objetivos procurando no depender del apoyo de nadie, aunque ni siquiera él pueda hacer que deje de resultar palpable el apoyo de su hemano Mokuba, y el apoyo de prácticamente todo el personal de la Corporación Kaiba. Sin embargo, hacia el final de la serie, obligatoriamente tendrá que cambiar de parecer al ser testigo directo de los hechos ocurridos hace 3000 años (5.000 años en la versión de 4Kids Entertainment) al descubrir que, en ese entonces, él era el primo de Atem, siendo el sacerdote Seto, y tras ver cómo, en su Duelo final contra Atem, Yugi logra una proeza que Kaiba consideraba totalmente imposible: vencer a los tres monstruos Dios Egipcio uno por uno, lo que finalmente le hace aceptar que "Yugi es el verdadero Rey de los Juegos". Kaiba sólo demuestra afecto hacia su hermano Mokuba y siempre lo ha cuidado y ayudado en todo lo que necesitaba, por lo que Mokuba le tomó un gran cariño y siente que no puede ser como todos creen que es. Biografía thumb|Seto Kaiba en la serie de Toei. Según la historia que nos cuentan en el manga, cuando Seto tenía cinco años nació su hermano, Mokuba, pero su madre murió al dar a luz a Mokuba. Su padre murió tres años después en un accidente. Ambos fueron llevados con sus parientes, pero éstos no los querían y lo único que deseaban era quedarse con la herencia que sus padres les dejaron. Teniendo Seto ocho años y Mokuba tres, fueron dejados en un orfanato. Teniendo diez y cinco años respectivamente, el CEO de la Corporación Kaiba, Gozaburo Kaiba, visitó el orfanato. Seto sabía quién era y que era campeón mundial de ajedrez, así que lo reta a un juego: si él ganaba, Gozaburo tendría que adoptar a ambos hermanos. Seto gana el juego de ajedrez limpiamente en el anime, y con trampa en el manga. En los siguientes seis años, Seto fue obligado a seguir un riguroso sistema de estudio para, algún día, hacerse cargo de la empresa. Takahashi, el autor de la historia, nunca explicó cómo pasó esos seis años Mokuba. Teniendo Seto 16 años logra tener de su parte a la junta directiva de Kaiba Corp. y así gana el control de la empresa, terminando la reunión con un "Es como me has enseñado". Gozaburo Kaiba dice que cuando uno empieza un juego tiene que llevarlo hasta el final y se lanza por la ventana de la Corporación Kaiba Tras suicidarse, Seto suelta una risita y dice que nunca va a olvidar aquello, refiriéndose a la última enseñanza de Gozaburo Kaiba. Curiosamente, en el Episodio 1, Seto Kaiba estaba en el mismo salón de clases que Yugi como uno más de los estudiantes, pero no se le vuelve a ver allí. Yu-Gi-Oh! Reino de los Duelistas thumb|200x200px|Kaiba descubre el último Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Kaiba se convirtió en el campeón mundial del Duelo de Monstruos y entró en posesión de tres de los cuatro "Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules". En la escuela, Kaiba escuchó a Yugi Muto hablando con sus amigos sobre una carta rara que tenia su abuelo, Solomón Muto. Sospechando que podría ser el cuarto "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules", Kaiba visitó la tienda de Solomón y vio la carta. Trató de comerciar con la carta y comprarla, pero Solomón se negó, ya que la carta era de un gran valor sentimental para él. Aún así, determinado y molesto por la actitud de Solomón, Kaiba lo secuestró y lo desafió a un Duelo. Kaiba derrotó a Solomón y lo abrumó con la tecnología holográfica usada en el Duelo. Como premio de su victoria, tuvo Salomón que entregarle el "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules". Luego llamó a Yugi a recoger a su abuelo. Poco después de que llegase Yugi, Kaiba rompió la carta de "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" delante de él y sus amigos. Indignado, Yugi se enfrentó en Duelo contra Kaiba como Yami Yugi. Yami se pone en una situación difícil después de que Kaiba Invocara los tres "Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules", pero se las arregló para ganar reuniendo todas la piezas de Exodia para liberar todo su poder. Después de ganar, Yami aplicó un aplastamiento mental en Kaiba para liberarlo de la maldad en su corazón y mente (en la versión de 4Kids Entertainment se dice que lo separaba su mitad malvada). Después de su derrota, Kaiba se retiró del Duelo de Monstruos. Maximillion Pegasus, aliado con los Cinco Grandes, trata de tomar la de posesión KaibaCorp. Se mandaron dos hombres a la oficina de Kaiba para capturarlo. Kaiba se negó a cooperar, por lo que los hombres estaban dispuestos a abrir fuego. Sin embargo, Kaiba los golpeó por la espalda con una silla y desvió sus disparos con su maletín. Saltó por la ventana de su oficina, lo que lleva a creer que él murió. (En la versión de 4Kids Entertainment, las armas se retiran y Kaiba directamente saltó después de negarse a cooperar.) Sin embargo, Kaiba se aferró a un lado del acantilado y después trepó hasta un lugar seguro. Mientras tanto, su Deck fue robado y Mokuba fue secuestrado. Más tarde, Kaiba se coló de nuevo en su mansión a través de un pasadizo oculto. Entró en un laboratorio de computación oculto, donde obtuvo una actualización sobre lo que le había hecho a Pegasus en KaibaCorp. Se enteró de que Mokuba estaba prisionero en la isla del Reino de los duelistas y Pegasus se haría con KaibaCorp una vez que Yugi sea derrotado en el torneo. Kaiba hackea el sistema informático de Pegasus y encontró que Yugi estaba en un Duelo con un Seto Kaiba impostor, que incluso tenía el verdadero Deck de Kaiba. Kaiba infectó a uno de los "Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules" Invocado por el impostor con un virus, debilitándolo y por consiguiente evitando la derrota de Yugi en el Duelo. Kaiba voló al Reino de lo Duelistas para hacer frente a Pegasus. Llevó sus discos de Duelo con él para combatir la habilidad de Pegasus de leer la mente. 200px|leftTan pronto como llegó a la isla, se encontró con Yugi y sus amigos. Yugi le devolvió a Kaiba su Deck y le sugirió que estuvieran juntos, ya que todos iban al castillo de Pegasus, pero Kaiba se negó. Joey Wheeler, que estaba indignado por la actitud de Kaiba, lo enfrentó, y Kaiba usa el Duelo como una oportunidad para poner a prueba sus discos de Duelo. Joey tontamente ataca a los monstruos de Kaiba con una andanada de los más débiles, hasta que llamó a su "Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos", pero Kaiba lo derrotó con "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" y terminó con el resto de los Life Points de Joey. Kaiba cruelmente se burla de Joey y lo llamó "perdedor". Antes de irse, le dijo al grupo acerca de un Duelo de Pegasus con el Bandido Keith y de su habilidad de leer la mente, por lo que Yugi y Joey saben lo que están por enfrentar. Al día siguiente, uno de los guardias encontró a Kaiba en la isla y le apuntó con una pistola en la cabeza. Sin embargo, Kaiba atascó el arma con una carta, "Gyakutenno Megami". Kaiba sacó el arma del guardia, lastimando su mano (esta escena se eliminó de la versión en inglés). El guardia ataca a Kaiba, pero Kaiba lo sometió y le ordenó que lo llevara a Mokuba. Kaiba llegó a las mazmorras de Pegasus, pero se activó una alarma de seguridad. Pegasus, que ya sabía que esto pasaría, insistió en desactivar la alarma y se dirige a las mazmorras para satisfacer a Kaiba por sí mismo. Kaiba se escondió en una de las paredes y escuchó a en un grupo de guardias de Pegasus, que no habían podido encontrarlo. Los guardias decidieron ir a la celda de Mokuba, creyendo que Kaiba aparecerá pronto. Kaiba saltó y los siguió. Una vez que llegaron a la celda, Kaiba furtivamente los elude. Kaiba se reunió brevemente con Mokuba, pero se encontró con Pegasus antes de que pudiera ponerlo en libertad. Pegasus usa el Ojo del Milenio para despojar a Mokuba de su alma, que él atrapó en una carta "prisión del alma". Pegasus dijo que Kaiba debe derrotarlo en un Duelo si deseaba liberar a Mokuba. Kaiba estaba dispuesto a duelo en el acto, pero Pegasus se negó, diciendole a Kaiba que debe derrotar a Yugi en un Duelo antes de que pueda hacer eso. Kaiba encuentra a Yugi fuera del castillo y lo reta a un Duelo. Inicialmente, Yugi se niega, pero él cambió a Yami Yugi y acepta. Durante el Duelo, Kaiba Invoca por primera vez a "Dragón de Ojos Azules Definitivo", causando problemas a Yami, además de que la carta "Virus Aplastacartas" de Kaiba le impedía usar sus mejores monstruos. Pero Yami, con la ayuda de "Flecha Celestial", Fusionó al Dragón con "Cementerio de Mamuts", haciendo que pierda ATK cada turno. Kaiba se niega a perder su única oportunidad de salvar a su hermano. Como Yami estaba a punto de ganar, Kaiba se puso en el borde del castillo, de manera que si Yami hacía otro ataque, caería a su muerte. Aunque Yami intentó atacar, Yugi lo detuvo. Kaiba ganó en su siguiente turno, teniendo cinco estrellas de Yugi, las suficientes para entrar en el castillo y enfrentarse a Pegasus. Kaiba se dispuso a enfrentarse a Pegasus. Insistió en el uso de los discos de Duelo, pero Pegasus no estaba entusiasmado con la idea. Pegasus aceptó con la condición de que Mokuba, despojado de su alma, fuera el que usase el Disco de Duelo por él. Kaiba se negó a enfrentarse a su hermano de tal manera y dispuso jugar un Duelo normal. Kaiba intentó usar la misma estrategia que usó para vencer a Yugi, pero Pegasus, con su Ojo del Milenio, anticipó todas sus jugadas. Hasta se dio el lujo de Invocar a "Dragón Toon de Ojos Azules" para ridiculizar a Kaiba. Pegasus derrotó a Kaiba mediante el uso de su Ojo del Milenio. Kaiba le pidió a Mokuba que lo perdonara, y como él, Pegasus atrapó su alma en otra carta "Prisión del Alma". Esto motivaría más a Yugi para enfrentarse a Pegasus y liberar las almas, no solo de su abuelo, sino también de Kaiba y Mokuba. Cuando Yugi derrota a Pegasus, y como él prometió, liberó las almas de Seto y Mokuba junto con la de Salomón Muto. Kaiba agradeció a Yugi por salvar a Mokuba e insistió en que debían tener un duelo justo un día para determinar quién es el mejor Duelista. Biografía en el manga thumb|left|233x233px|''Seto Kaiba'' en un [[Juego de las Sombras contra Yami Yugi.]] Kaiba es un rival de Yugi Muto y Yami Yugi. Comenzó como un jugador de mal corazón, que no se detenía ante nada para lograr sus objetivos. Después de su segundo Duelo con Yami, éste le dejó en estado catatónico, donde reconstruyó su corazón y salió el mal que en él se resguardaba. A una edad temprana, Seto Kaiba y su hermano menor Mokuba Kaiba quedaron huérfanos. Su madre murió cuando Mokuba nació, y su padre supuestamente murió en un accidente cuando Seto tenía ocho años. Sus familiares cercanos usaron su herencia hasta agotarla, para posteriormente abandonarlos en un orfanato. Kaiba visitó la tienda de juegos Kame, sin esperar a ver cualquier cosa de valor para él, pero vio el "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" en el mostrador. Solomón Muto se negó a vender o comerciar con la carta por su valor sentimental para él. Kaiba salió furioso, creyendo que Solomón era un tonto por pensar de esa manera. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX [[Archivo:Seto_Kaiba_en_GX.jpg|thumb|200x200px|''Kaiba'' y Sartorius en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.]] En el anime de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Seto Kaiba reaparece en tres ocasiones: la primera vez, para hacer un trato con los hermanos Princeton, Slade Princeton y Jagger Princeton en el que Chazz Princeton deberá luchar contra Slade solamente pudiendo usar monstruos con 500 ATK o menos. En la segunda ocasión, hace un trato con Sartorius para permitirle por un breve periodo el control sobre el parque de atracciones de Kaibalandia, que en cada una de sus apariciones se ve completamente igual a como era en la serie original. La tercera y última aparece gracias a una donde se muestra cuando presenciaba el despegue del satélite de la Corporación Kaiba que contenía las cartas basadas en los diseños del ganador del concurso organizado por la compañía, las cuales eran todos HÉROE Neo Espacial dibujados por el entonces pequeño Jaden Yuki y su carta de "Yubel". thumb|150px|El nombre de Kaiba se mantiene intactoMientras Trueman ataca a la gente de Ciudad Dominó, aparece un listado de los funcionarios de KaibaCorp, incluyendo al mismo Seto Kaiba en primer lugar, cuyos nombres se van desvaneciendo poco a poco, sin embargo esto no sucede con Kaiba, con lo que se da a entender que este no fue desaparecido por Trueman. Por otro lado, en el episodio 22 de la serie, en el momento en que Gerard recuerda cuando perdió por culpa de la carta "Rascacielos", la silueta de su adversario tiene muchas similitudes con la de Seto Kaiba. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Aunque en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's no aparezca Seto Kaiba, la Corporación Kaiba continúa funcionando y sigue revolucionando los Duelos con los llamados Turbo Duelos usando la energía Ener-D. Al parecer, su legado seguirá hasta Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL con la tecnología que permite ver los monstruos de Duelo. Apariciones no canónicas Videojuegos thumb|214px|left|Seto en [[Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories.]] En el videojuego Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelo en las Tinieblas, Seto es uno de los rivales del segundo escenario, basado en Ciudad Batallas. Usa cartas como "Saggi el Payaso Oscuro" y "Hinotama". En el videojuego Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories, Seto Kaiba organiza un Campeonato Mundial en Ciudad Domino. Gracias a su poder, consigue llegar a la final, donde se enfrenta contra el invicto Yugi Muto. Cuando vence, le entrega el Cetro del Milenio, que aquí está en su poder. Este será absorbido por una Carta de Artículo Milenario, pudiendo por fin liberar el alma del príncipe. Como es de esperar, su Deck es de poder alto, por lo que se recomienda guardar el juego y conseguir cartas en Duelo Libre y/o manejar Fusiones de cartas a alto nivel antes de enfrentarse a él. Como defensa, usa cartas como "Guardián del Metal", "Mago Ilusionista sin Rostro", "Escudo Milenario" y "Muro Laberinto", y usa como ataque sus copias de "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" y fusiones como "Pájaro Sol Carmesí". Hay que tener en cuenta que puede activar cartas como "Agujero Oscuro" o "Parar la Defensa". A esas alturas del juego, sería buena idea intercalar varias "Arena Mística" y "Dragón de Trueno de Cabezas Gemelas" (esta última con cuidado debido a sus Estrellas Guardianas: al contrario que "Arena Mística", una es débil ante el "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" y la otra la es contra "Muro Laberinto") con alguna Carta Mágica de Equipo. En Duelo Libre, y tras vencer al Mago de la Pradera, habría que intentar conseguir cartas cuya Estrella Guardiana sea Mercurio, como "Gaia el Caballero Feroz" (que puede fusionarse con "Maldición de Dragón" para obtener a "Gaia el Campeón Dragón"), "Mago Oscuro", y, especialmente por su buena compatibilidad con Cartas Mágicas de Equipo, "Caballero del Cráneo". En cuanto a las cartas que ofrece, se encuentran Dragones de poder bajo-medio, otras relacionadas con el propio Kaiba como "Saggi el Payaso Oscuro", "La Perversa Bestia-Gusano", "Ryu-Kishin" e, irónicamente (debido a su gran utilidad contra su Deck), "Jarra de Captura de Dragones". En el videojuego Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel, Seto es uno de los adversarios comunes. Puede ser sustituido por Mokuba Kaiba una vez ha sido desbloqueado este. Galería |-|Anime= Kaiba atacado por Exodia.jpg|Atacado por Exodia. 0000000seto_kaiba.jpg|Seto Kaiba esperando a los finalistas de Ciudad Batallas. Kaiba 5.jpg Seto kaiba torneo.jpg|Seto en el Gran Torneo KC. Kaiba GX.JPG |-|Manga= Carta Mental.jpg|Pagasus atrapa el alma de Kaiba. Experiencia de Muerte.png|Sufriendo la Penalización de juego "Experiencia de Muerte". Romper la Mente (penalización).jpg|Sufriendo la Penalización de Juego "Romper la Mente". |-|Film= Seto kaiba película 2016.jpg Seto kaiba película del 2016.jpg Kaiba vs yugi 2016.jpg Nueva tecnologia de corporación kaiba.jpg Yugi y kaiba en duelo.jpg Kaiba con el rompecabezas del milenio.jpg Kaiba en duelo.jpg Kaiba y sus dragones alternativos.jpg |-|Juegos= Seto (The Duelists of the Roses).jpg|Seto (C. Rosenkreuz), encarnación pasada de Seto en Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses. Seto_Kaiba_(Stairway_to_the_Destined_Duel).jpg|Aparición en Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel. Kaiba_(LCS).jpg|En Yu-Gi-Oh! Las Cartas Sagradas. Kaiba_Seto_(Eternal_Duellist_Soul).jpg|"Kaiba Seto" en Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul. Seto Kaiba (Destiny Board Traveler).jpg|Aparición en Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler. Seto Kaiba (WCT 2004).jpg|Aparición en Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004. Seto_Kaiba_(El_Día_del_Duelo).jpg|Seto en Yu-Gi-Oh! El Día del Duelo: World Championship Tournament 2005. Seto Kaiba Tag Force Final.png Perfil_Seto_Kaiba_(web_Jump_Force).png|Perfil en la página web japonesa de Jump Force. Seto_Kaiba_roba_una_carta_(Jump_Force).jpg|Imagen promocional en Jump Force. Seto_Kaiba_y_Obelisco_(Jump_Force).jpg|Con "Obelisco el Atormentador" en Jump Force. Seto_Kaiba_y_Dragón_Blanco_de_Ojos_Azules_(colaboración_con_Puzzle_&_Dragons).png|Ilustración promocional de Seto y "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" en la colaboración con el videojuego Puzzle & Dragons. Seto_Kaiba_y_Obelisco_el_Atormentador_(colaboración_con_Puzzle_&_Dragons).png|Ídem, con "Obelisco el Atormentador". |-|Otros= Boceto Kaiba pelicula 2016.png|Boceto de Kaiba en la película del 2016 Yu-Gi-Oh! II Duel Carneval 2015 Poster de Seto.jpg|Yu-Gi-Oh! II Duel Karneval 2015 Poster de Seto Paneles exposición 20 aniversario (Kaiba, Chazz, Jack, Kite y Reiji).jpg||Paneles de la expsición por el 20º aniversario de la franquicia. Muestran a Seto Kaiba, Chazz Princeton, Jack Atlas, Kite Tenjo y Reiji Akaba. Yugi Kaiba Película 2016 V-Jump.jpg Yugi Kaiba Goku SSJGSSJ Gohan.jpg Yugi Aigami Seto 2016.jpg Calendario V Jump Agosto 2016.jpg Yugioh Pelicula Poster 2.png Yugi_Muto_Seto_Kaiba_Manga.jpg Yugi_Yako_Tenma_Seto_Kaiba.jpg Seto_Kaiba_Critias_Blue_Eyes.jpg Yugi_Noah_Kaiba_Gozaburo_Exodia_Necross.jpg Yugi_Kaiba_Joey_vs_Dartz.jpg Seto_Kaiba_por_Takahiro_Kagami.jpg Kaiba por Kagami.jpg Kaiba por Kagami 2.jpg Kaiba por Kagami 3.jpg Kaiba por Kagami 4.jpg Kaiba y "Dragón Blanco Alternativo" por Kagami.jpg Yugi, Téa, Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba y Aigami por Kagami.jpg Rivales por Gilbo Noh.jpg Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Vocal Best.jpg Seto Kaiba Blue Eyes Obelisk.jpg Duelos Reino de los Duelistas *Episodio 1 Vs Solomón Muto = Victoria (Fuera de pantalla) *Episodio 1 Vs Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi = Derrota *Episodio 16 Vs Joey Wheeler = Victoria *Episodio 22-24 Vs Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi = Victoria *Episodio 26-27 Vs Maximillion Pegasus = Derrota Ciudad Batallas *Episodio 54 Vs Robot de Duelo= Victoria *Episodio 60 Vs Koji Nagumo = Victoria *Episodio 68 Vs Cazadores Raros = Victoria (con Yugi Muto) *Episodio 68-69 Vs Lumis y Umbra = Victoria (con Yugi Muto) *Episodio 93-94 Vs Ishizu Ishtar = Victoria *Episodio 122-124 Vs Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler y Yami Marik = Victoria *129-Episodio 135 Vs Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi = Derrota *Episodio 135-137 Vs Joey Wheeler = Victoria Mundo Virtual *Episodio 108-109 Vs Lector = Victoria *Episodio 114-116 Vs Noah Kaiba = Derrota (Yugi continua el Duelo por él) *Episodio 120-121 Vs Gozaburo Kaiba = Victoria Despertando a los Dragones *Episodio 149-150 Vs Alister = Empate *Episodio 166-167 Vs Alister = Victoria *Episodio 177-182 Vs Dartz = Victoria (con Yami Yugi, pero él es derrotado) Gran Campeonato KC *Episodio 194-195 Vs Zigfried von Schroeder = Victoria Recuerdos del Faraón *Episodio 200 Vs Yami Bakura = Sin resultado (Bakura se retira) Deck Reino de los Duelistas " y "Obelisco el Atormentador".]] Las cartas más conocidas de Kaiba son sus tres "Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules" y su Fusión, "Dragón de Ojos Azules Definitivo". Estas cartas son centrales en el Deck de Kaiba a través de la serie. Él confía en una estrategia beatdown para abrumar a sus adversarios con sus monstruos de poder de ATK alto. Sus cartas están destinadas a ser amenazadoras y violentas para reflejar la personalidad de Kaiba. Durante el Reino de los Duelistas, las Cartas Mágicas y de Trampa de Kaiba complementan esta estrategia al inhabilitar a los monstruos enemigos, como "Hechizo de Sombra" o "Parar la Defensa". Kaiba también usa una combinación de "Saggi el Payaso Oscuro" y "Virus Aplastacartas", destruyendo a todos los monstruos en el Deck de su adversario con más de 1500 ATK, lo que incapacita su defensa. Irónicamente, Pegasus, usando su Ojo del Milenio, volvió esta estrategia en su contra, aprovechando el poder de ATK alto de casi todas sus cartas. |} | |} | |} |} *(*) Esta carta aparece en el Deck de Kaiba. *(**) Esta carta es usada por la Computadora de Duelo durante el episodio 54. *(***) Esta carta es tratada como un Monstruo de Efecto en el manga y en el anime. Ciudad Batallas Durante Ciudad Batallas, Kaiba añadió a "Obelisco el Atormentador" a su Deck, junto con más cartas de Virus como "Germen Gigante" y "Cañón de Virus". También comenzó a usar más cartas con un tema tecnológico como los monstruos XYZ, "Controlador de Enemigos" y "Transportador de Materia Interdimensional", mostrando la confianza de Kaiba en la tecnología en contra del Deck de Yugi de monstruos místicos como "Mago Oscuro". Kaiba sigue haciendo uso de su "Virus Aplastacartas", pero en lugar de "Saggi", usa "Colapso" para debilitar a los monstruos de poder alto y Sacrificarlos. Otra de sus combinaciones es con "Anillo Destructor" y "Anillo de Defensa" para destruir monstruos enemigos y dañar los LP de su adversario mientras protege los suyos. Además, su Deck se centraba en la Invocación de "Obelisco", por lo que añade cartas que le permitan reunir los monstruos necesarios para Sacrificarlos, como "Intercambio de Almas" y "Señor de D." junto con "La Flauta de Convoca-Dragones". |} | |} | |} |} *(*) Esta carta aparece en el Deck de Kaiba. *(**) Esta carta es tratada como un Monstruo Normal en el manga y en el anime. Mundo Virtual Durante el arco del Mundo Virtual, el Deck de Kaiba tenía un mayor enfoque en los monstruos de Tipo Dragón, añadiendo a "Dragón Lanza", "Dragón de Otra Dimensión" y "Dragón de Trueno". |} | |} | |} |} *(*) Esta carta aparece en el Deck de Kaiba. La Pirámide de la Luz En Yu-Gi-Oh! La Película: La Pirámide de la Luz, Kaiba añade la "Pirámide de Luz" a su Deck, para retirar las cartas de Dios Egipcio de Yugi del juego. Deja a Yugi sin cartas en su Deck con su combinación de "Peten el Payaso Oscuro" y "Virus Destructor de Deck" y usa otra forma mejorada de su "Ojos Azules", "Dragón Brillante de Ojos Azules". |} | |} | |} |} *(*) Esta carta aparece en el Deck de Kaiba. *(+) Kaiba obtiene esta carta después de derrotar a Pegasus. Despertando a los Dragones Durante el arco Despertando a los Dragones, Kaiba obtiene a "El Colmillo de Critias". Su Deck aún se concentra en sus monstruos "Ojos Azules" y otros Dragones, añadiendo a "Paladín de Dragón Blanco". |} | |} | |} |} Gran Campeonato KC/Amanecer de los Duelos Después de Despertando a los Dragones, Kaiba sólo juega dos veces más en la serie, contra Zigfried von Schroeder en el Gran Campeonato KC y más tarde contra Yami Bakura. Contra Zigfried, Kaiba se concentró en retirar sus cartas del juego, devolviéndolas al Campo con "Fusión de Dimensión" y usando cartas para recuperar LP como "Absorción del Alma" y "Provisiones de Emergencia" para contrarrestar los altos costes de estas cartas. Kaiba también añade más Dragones, más notablemente al poderoso "Dragón Emperador del Caos - Enviado del Fin" y usa su efecto para devastar el Campo del adversario. Contra Yami Bakura, Kaiba nuevamente confía en su "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" y usa cartas vistas en la temporada anterior para Invocarlo. |} | |} | |} |} *(*) Esta carta aparece en el Deck de Kaiba. El Lado Oscuro de las Dimensiones En la película Yu-Gi-Oh! El Lado Oscuro de las Dimensiones, Kaiba juega con un Deck "Ojos Azules", el cual se centra en la Invocación inmediata de su carta insignia, "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules". El Deck cuenta con un soporte ampliado para su "Dragón Blanco" y sus monstruos de Tipo Dragón de Nivel alto. El Deck muestra además versiones mejoradas de los monstruos mas emblemáticos de Kaiba, entre ellos "Dragón Blanco Alternativo de Ojos Azules", "Kaiser Jinete Vorse" y "Neo Dragón de Ojos Azules Definitivo". Su monstruo definitivo es "Dragón Caos Máximo de Ojos Azules", que usa para abrumar a su adversario. En el caso que fuese destruido, puede Invocar a su "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Profundos" como alternativa. |} | |} | |} |} Yu-Gi-Oh! R Kaiba juega con un Deck similar al usado en Ciudad Batallas. Habiendo perdido su carta de Dios Egipcio, Kaiba ha ampliado sus estrategias anteriores; Él incluye un nuevo soporte para sus cartas de Virus y también más Monstruos de Fusión Invocados por "Auto-Fusión", especialmente la serie "Material". Sus "Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules" vuelven a su liderar su Deck. |} | |} | |} |} *(*) Esta carta es tratada como un Monstruo Fusión en el manga. Curiosidades *" " comparte ciertos rasgos en su personalidad y características con Zane Truesdale (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), Jack Atlas (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) y Kite Tenjo (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) así como Reiji Akaba (Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V): **Todos tienen un carácter serio, rudo, solitario y frío con todos los personajes de su respectivo anime. **Las cartas insignia de cada uno es un monstruo de Tipo Dragón o con la palabra "Dragón" en su nombre (excepto Reiji). **Tanto Seto Kaiba como Zane Truesdale, Reiji Akaba y Kite Tenjo tienen un hermano menor tímido. **Tanto Seto Kaiba como Jack Atlas son los eternos rivales de los principales protagonistas de sus respectivos animes, así como líderes de importantes corporaciones propias. Reiji también es el directo de su propia corporación, la Corporación Leo. **Tanto Seto Kaiba como Zane Truesdale tienen Monstruos de Fusión que son el resultado de la Fusión de tres monstruos iguales (Dragón de Ojos Azules Definitivo y Dragón Ciber Final, respectivamente). * Según la mitología egipcia, el dios Osiris tenía un hermano cuya personalidad era muy similar a la de Kaiba. Ese hermano se llamaba Set, el dios de la plaga. * Según algunos folklores, al pasar cien años, los caballitos de mar se transforman en dragones. Así queda clara la relación entre Kaiba (cuyo apellido significa "caballito de mar") y los dragones. * Cuando Chazz Princeton ganó el Duelo contra su hermano, se le escuchó decir a Kaiba, "Esos dos no saben nada de control global", dando a entender que él estaba cerca de poseer el "control global", si no es que ya lo posee, gracias a su compañía KaibaCorp. *En el anuncio de la Baraja de Estructura Saga del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, al Invocar a "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" menciona la frase "waga tamashi" (mi alma), al igual que Jack Atlas y Kite Tenjo Invocando a sus respectivos monstruos As, siendo "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" el monstruo As de Kaiba. **Algo muy similar ocurre en el videojuego Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special, donde al Invocarlo pronuncia la frase "Ore no puraido soshite ore no tamashi, Ideyo! Burūaizu Howaito Doragon!", lo cual significa "Mi orgullo y también mi alma, ¡aparece! "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules". * " " tiene ciertas similitudes con Vegeta del anime/manga Dragon Ball Z: ** Ambos son los rivales de los protagonistas. ** Ambos son muy conocidos por su gran orgullo. ** Ambos creen ser los más fuertes, pero con el tiempo, admiten que sus rivales son mejores que ellos. ** Ambos son considerados genios y son grandes estrategas. Referencias Navegación Categoría:Personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Categoría:Personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei)